La mort sous les ongles
by Elsy
Summary: Il peint un tableau et lorsqu'il se lave les mains, de la peinture reste sous ses ongles.
1. I

Disclaimer: pas à moi

C'est une pratique, je ne m'attends à aucune critique. Ne le lisez pas, ceci n'est que pour me re-familiariser avec le système. Ignorez à votre guise.

**La mort sous les ongles  
**

Harry ne peut se contenir, sa rage le consume jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il ne reste de son couroux n'est que ses yeux, ses terribles yeux verts qui ne veulent pas se fermer.

La nuit à Privet Drive est froide, la pluie l'ayant visité il y a peu, et malgré la fatigue de son esprit, Harry ne parvient toujours pas à s'endormir. Morphé lui refusant son étreinte, le jeune homme s'est contenté de passer son temps à dessiner sur un parchemin, ses devoirs ayant été finis la nuit précédente.

Un oiseau, puis un phoenix, des lunettes, puis un lion, ensuite un serpent sous sa patte et enfin un visage. Le visage de transforme en homme, qui à son tour se transforme en cadavre.

Harry fronçe les sourcils.

_Pourquoi?_

Sa main, dans une vaine tentative d'effacer l'encre sur le parchemin, passe furieusement sur ce dernier, se tache et embrouille le dessin.

Il regarde la fenêtre.

Hedwig est partit il y a quelques nuits, emportant sa compagnie et lessant un vide qui n'est comblé que part la haine et le dégoût de sa parenté. Son anniversaire passé, il n'y a plus d'excuse pour l'absence de son oiseau, ni pour l'absence de toute forme de communication avec ses proches. Pourtant --Harry regarde l'emballage vide d'une barre de chocolat sur son pupitre -- pourtant, il y a une personne qui a pensé à lui.

La seule autre personne qui souffre de sa disparition.

Harry ferme les yeux.

* * *

Le matin arrive comme de rien, doucement sans réveiller personne.

Un dimanche paresseux garde la plupart des occupants de la maison au lit et Harry se lève, respirant la fraîche odeur du gazon qu'il a tondu la veille. Sa fenêtre ouverte a laissé passer quelques feuilles au cours de la nuit et il les ramasse négligement, puis les jette par la fenêtre.

Sur son lit, une tache d'encre décore sa couverture, témoignage de son insomnie, et sa plume mâchouillée traîne par-terre pès d'une boule de parchemin froissé. Il ne les range pas et, enfilant un pantalon et un t-shirt surdimentionnés, il descend à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner seul, sa tante étant à l'hôpital pour des blessures mineures, signature d'une altercation dans une ruelle une semaine plus tôt.

Vernon et Dudley arrive plus tard, attirés par les effluves du bacon qui agonise dans la poêle et Harry leur sert le repas. Marge, en viste pour la semaine, leur traîne le pas et s'installe à la table avec un regard noir en direction de Harry. Son chien est mort le mois passé, et elle est la seule qui le pleure, encore. Arrive en dernier, Snape qui passe par la porte du jardin et qui tient fermement à la main une lettre de parchemin.

Harry échappe l'assiette de Marge.

* * *

"Harry!"

Étourdi et le coeur affollé -- _Cedric_ -- par le port-au-loin, le maigre contenu de son ventre menace de revernir à la surface, mais il reçoit sans fléchir son étreinte d'acier et étouffe un toussement d'embarras. Elle n'a pas de soutient-gorge et sa chemise ne cache rien.

"Tu est sain et sauf! Dumbledore s'inquiétait. Snape ne t'a pas trop abîmé? "

Elle le laisse respirer, mais l'attrape par les épaules, l'inspectant des yeux de haut en bas. Harry détourne les siens. Il regarde autour du bureau rempli de bocaux révoltants en évitant soigneusement ceux de Snape et d'un garçon qui lui est inconnu. Il sent ces derniers le dévisager d'une manière qui le trouble.

"Où est Ron et Hermione?"

Tonks le lâche et c'est à son tour de regarder ailleurs. Elle se mord la lèvre et baffouille.

"Il y a eu plusieurs attaques pendant l'été et pour ta protection, Dumbledore a décider de te couper du réseaux de poste de hibou par précaution en cas d'interception ou de sabotage. Dès qu'il ait appelé Hedwig à Hogwarts, elle n'est pas venu alors il s'est inquiété et il t'a envoyer plusieurs hiboux pour s'enquérir de tes nouvelles mais aucun n'est revenus..." elle se tortille une mèche bleu entre deux doigts " Puis Snape est revenu du Manoir Malfoy en sifflant des obsénités et que Voldemort avait tué ta tante et qu'il t'avait trouvé et qu'il avait chargé quelqu'un de t'enlever et--

--Attendez, vous ne répondez pas à ma question, où est Ron et Hermione?"

Son regard est tant rempli de sympathie qu'il en a le souffle coupé. Elle secoue la tête et lâche un soupir sonore. Snape la coupe avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

"Ils attendaient votre venu, M. Potter, la semaine dernière au, " il fait une pause, le nez plissé dédaigneusement, " _Terrier_ lorsque le plus charmant de tous vos admirateurs a décidé de vous offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire.

-- Boom, interjecte l'étranger.

-- Ils sont morts, avec la plupart des Weasley dans d'attroces souffrances sans doute. Je soupçonne que Lucius est encore en train de danser sur leurs tombes." Son ton est si neutre et indifférent que Harry veut présenter son crochet droit à l'arrogance de son nez.

Le poing ne vient pas, la force ne vient pas et les larmes restent paresseusement en lui. Tonks le serre encore dans ses bras et Harry ne trouve toujours pas la force de la repousser. Il vomit sur son épaule.

L'inconnu renifle méprisamment.

"C'est _ça _qu'ils appellent notre sauveur?"

* * *

Notes: Dieu que le nouveau système de fanfictionpointnet(parce que là, non plus, il ne nous laisse pas écrire comme il faut) est détestable! Il brime notre liberté d'auteur en nous empêchant de nous exprimer comme on le souhaite! Je comprends que parfois, certains profitaient des anciennes libertés, mais il ne faut pas autant pénaliser les autres pour le crimes de quelques uns! Depuis qu'ils ont banit les NC-17...Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici? Ah oui, mes histoires ne valent pas la peine d'être archivées ailleurs...


	2. II

Disclaimer: pas à moi 

Euh, c'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps...la suite de la première partie.

Pré-HBP(ou le nom laid qu'il a en français PaSM)

---------

Il peint un tableau et lorsqu'il se lave les mains, de la peinture reste sous ses ongles.

Le portrait est celui d'un jeune homme assis sur un fauteuil en cerisier au tissus rouge sang brodé de filaments dorés, il a les yeux gris flamboyant et les cheveux noirs comme le suif. Il est mort, son visage aristocratique tordu dans une horrible grimace et sa poitrine ouverte sur sa cage thoracique et son coeur qui bat malgré tout.

Rinçant les pinceaux et frottant obstinément sous ses ongles, Harry regrette d'avoir utilisé de la peinture de sorcier.

---------

Son nom est Théodore Nott et il est cruel.

Snape l'a chargé de surveiller Harry dans son absence et dans celle de Tonks qui se change dans ses quartiers. Le Maître des potions est retourné à la réunion dans le bureau du Directeur et a laissé trois fioles sur la table de chevet.

Harry se retourne dans son lit blanc impersonnel de l'infirmerie, dos à l'autre garçon assis sur un tabouret à son chevet.

"C'est ça, ignore-moi. Fait le mort et l'animal ne t'attaquera pas. Et vous dites que c'est courageux, des Gryffindors."

Silence.

"Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tout cette agitation est concentrée sur un seul lâche qui ne fait que se terrer pitoyablement dans les couvertures de son lit. Pauvre petit, a-t-on peur du vrai monde? On a perdu tous ses jouets et on en a marre de les pleurer?"

Harry tord le bout de couverture qu'il tient dans la main, mais refuse de le gratifier d'une réponse.

"Pathétique. Je pari que tu te lamentes sur ton sort, sur combien ta vie est injuste, combien tu dois souffrir sous tant de pression."

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et il sent Nott se lever. Presque précipitamment, une main passe sur son épaule vêtu du coton usé des pyjamas de l'infirmerie. Elle serre fort.

Harry retient sa plainte. Le garçon ne le tourne pas, mais il le ne l'agresse pas moins avec sa voix.

"Sache qu'il y a pire que de perdre quelques proches, d'assister à un meurtre, d'être torturer, de--", la main le lâche et Harry croit y sentir un léger tremblement avant que les longs et dures doigts quittent son épaule. "Rappelle-toi qu'il y a toujours pire, qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus misérable que ta pathétique personne. Arrête de te morfondre dans tes misérables dilemmes, et fait _quelque _chose pour empêcher d'autre personnes de subir ta douleur. Enfoiré."

Harry veut se boucher les oreilles, mais reste immobile et écoute sans respirer. Des pas s'approchent, mais ceux de Nott s'éloignent discrètement. Quelqu'un prend sa place sur le tabouret.

"Harry, ça va?"

Il l'ignore, fixant la fenêtre de l'autre côté de son lit.

"Je sais que c'est difficile, Harry, mais tu ne peux pas faire le mort indéfiniment. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ?"

Silence obstiné.

Tonks soupire. Elle se lève et passe de l'autre côté du lit pour arriver face à lui. Il ne bouge toujours pas et évite son regard en continuant à regarder la fenêtre. Elle secoue la tête, exaspérée, puis se penche et lui donne, à sa grande surprise, un baiser aussi doux que léger sur le front.

"Moron."

Elle retourne sur le tabouret et ne bouge plus. Le silence de la pièce n'est plus que ponctué par leur respiration.

Enfin.

Harry ferme les yeux et rêve encore de Sirius.

--------

Il y a quelque chose d'indéfiniment sinistre dans la façon qu'il le regarde. Ses yeux sont gris, mais les pupilles sont si dilatées qu'on ne distingue qu'à peine le mince cerceau argenté.

Harry recule d'un pas, son cœur cogne aussi fort que celui du tableau, il les entends battrent à l'unisson. La peinture sèche qu'il a sous les ongles lui fait mal, il la regarde, étonné de voir qu'elle est bleu. Il n'a pas utilisé de bleu dans le portrait.

Le voile se lève et Sirius, avec une lenteur séductrice, sort du tableau. Le sang dégouline part terre, les os de sa cage thoracique luisent et Harry entend son cœur plus fort que jamais.

Il sourit et lui tend les bras.

.

* * *

Ouais, je sais que c'est poche. En tout cas, n'attendez pas de suite... 


End file.
